Recording Kimi ga Matsu Karupin
by Ryuuette
Summary: Echizen Ryouma is recording his first true vocal solo after everyone from from Seigaku - Aozu and Cap to Bin - had done theirs. What happened during the session that made this song so special to him? Placed in Prince of Tennis/Band of Princes mixed verse.


Ryouma sat on a stool in the recording booth, holding an acoustic guitar in his hands

Most people have probably already heard the song Kimi ga Matsu Karupin, which is sung by Ryouma. Well this is what I think happened during the recording session of this song.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Recording Kimi ga Matsu Karupin**

_**A Prince of Tennis fanfiction**_

Ryouma sat on a stool in the recording booth, holding an acoustic guitar in his hands. Around him were the members of Aozu, instruments in their hands or in front of them. The members of Cap to Bin were in various places behind the glass, wondering what this was going to sound like. Everyone had been waiting for their youngest to do his solos. Everyone else had done at least one – heck even Tezuka had performed a solo or two himself.

It was Ryouma's turn.

He was nervous. He had only handed the music for the instruments out a couple days ago, asking for them to not go to any of the members of Cap to Bin. The only one who knew something was more than likely Fuji. He had to not only change on layer of the double deck keyboards to synthesizer form, but had lyrics underneath the younger singer's own and they had had to practice together to so they could at least do alright in the studio.

"You guys ready?" the one on the stool questioned.

"Ready when you are, Echizen," Oishi smiled. He'd played through the songs a couple of times on the bass.

"I'm ready," Tezuka nodded.

Fuji just smiled. He held a secret from even Ryoma. He would wait until they started to quietly and quickly open his bag that he insisted he have in the recording booth with him.

"Ready in the recording booth," the guitarist spoke.

Ryuuzaki-sensei – she was still all of their sensei even though they place tennis aside because of this music career they had started – smiled. She was ready to hear what this young man had to sing. She was the only other person who had seen the lyrics and for him to write this song was just amazing. The subject was strange, but it's what made the teen happy.

"Alright. Recording in three. Two."

She pressed the record button on the sound tables while signaling to the four in the booth. Tezuka did a light four count and then he and Ryouma started to play softly for eight 4-count bars. Fuji and Oishi soon joined with the synth and bass.

All of the members of Cap to Bin's eyes went wide. Their baby was singing a ballad? But that didn't seem right. Why would he sing a ballad of any sort? Even Eiji had coaxed him into singing Tonde Mawatte Mata Raishuu after the group has sung it.

Ryouma, closing his eyes, focused on the song. He had memorized it inside-out and backwards. He knew the cords and the words to sing. It was his song, he had to, but this one had to be big since it would be his first solo. He didn't even notice Fuji opening the bag he had at his side on a stool.

_Nureta fuku no shiwaza sudden rain  
Mizutamari Fumitsubushi  
Ore wa sora bakari oh miteru_

A little white and brown puff of fur poked its head out of Fuji's bag. Tezuka happened to glance over. He raised an eyebrow as he looked to the brunette. The tensai just smile and continued to play on the keyboards. Ryouma would see soon enough.

_Aoi sora Shiranpuri Ah Sou ka  
Kimi no me no iro ni niteru_

_Machi Aruiteite mo  
la la la Ki ga tsuku to  
Kimi no koto bakari kangaeru_

The little fluff ball jumped out of the bag and down onto the ground. It wandered around some, investigating the recording both. It stopped, seeing its person in front of it and just staring, its blue eyes glistening in the dim light.

_Chotto kuyashii yo ne  
Hora Erande shimau yo ne  
Kimi e no PRESENT_

_Kimochi motto shiritai na  
Ima no mama de manzoku ka na  
Ore Soo iu no nigate dakara Un_

_Mada-mada Datta ka na  
_

Ryouma opened his eyes as he continued to play and sing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluff of white and brown. It wasn't possible was it? She wasn't really there, was she? She couldn't be.

_Kesa wa tsumetaku shite warukatta yo  
Kimi ga matsu uchi made ato roppun  
Genki na koe ga kikitai  
Tadaima Eh?_

_...Ore yori meshi ka yo Karupin  
_

Those who were in the studio as the four were recording were surprised by the little guest that was wandering around. It didn't seem to bother Fuji much that the cat was making its rounds to the human. That was probably because Fuji had brought it in. It seemed to make its way to Tezuka next, but didn't do anything more than watch him play the percussion set.

_Monku arige na koe Nanda yo?  
Kyou no meshi Ki ni iranai no?  
Sora-iro no me Asobi tarinai_

_Chotto kuyashii yo ne Tama ni wa  
Ore datte omoi fukeru toki mo aru sa_

Oishi felt something rub up against his leg. Looking down he saw it was their new guest. A smile grew across his lips as he looked back at Fuji. He had known something was missing from this and he made the connection. The former Seigaku tennis team's mother was just glad that nothing had happened just yet.

_Kimochi zenzen wakaranai  
Sonna me de ji'tto minna yo  
"Mou! ...Dakara!" Shou ga nai na_

_Wakatta yo Ore no make  
_

Ryouma played through the instrumental break. His mind was on the song, though it did wander as he was singing. Karupin was a good cat. She had always been there if he needed someone to talk to. She was a listener. She made him smile.

That was when he felt a pressure land on his shoulder, then make its way to the top of his acoustic guitar. Looking at what caused it, he smiled. It really was her. It was Karupin that was in the booth with them. This made it feel real, and the song was about and for her, after all.

_Kesa wa tsumetaku shite warukatta yo  
Mezamashi Naru made ato roku jikan  
Saa Yukkuri to neyou yo  
Oyasumi Uh?_

_...Omoin'da yo Karupin_

_We stand quiet, when we get home_

_We stand quiet, when we get home_

_Man dash dana, Karupin._

As if on cue, Karupin meowed loud enough for the microphone to pick up. Ryouma smiled as the song finished and the recording stopped. He held his cat in his arms as Oishi removed the guitar from him.

"Thank you, Fuji," the young Samurai whispered.

"I thought she would make a good addition to the song," the tensai smiled genuinely.

Everyone in the studio clapped. The sounds of Eiji chanting 'O-chi-bi! O-chi-bi!' could be heard all the way down the hall to where random members of Fudomine, Rikkai, Yamabuki and Hyoutei were recording. This caused them to wander down the hall to were it was coming from.

"Ore-sama wants to know what's going on!" Atobe demanded.

Ryuuzaki-sensei just grinned and turned on the playback. Everyone fell silent. Everyone was at peace, as well as in slight shock.

The song hadn't needed to be re-recorded. They had gotten everything right first take.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
